Tomoko, Yoshida and Ucchi
by QBAlbert
Summary: This is a story of love and lust, seduction and jealousy, friendship and betrayal. Not suitable for under 18 years old. Tomoko and Yoshida become close friends but this friendship is sabotaged by Ucchi. Ucchi does benefit, but only for a few months. Tomoko's love life continues along its crooked path.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story of love and lust, seduction and jealousy, friendship and betrayal._ _ **Not suitable for under 18 years old**_ _. Readers need to have followed the Watamote manga from at least chapter 71 to chapter 98 to have an adequate appreciation of the characters. The characters have all aged by about one year as they seamlessly transfer from the manga to this fanfic. The story begins from the last page of chapter 98 of the manga where Yoshida offers to walk Kuroki home under her umbrella. They stop for Kuroki to buy some coffee. A personal name for Yoshida was released in the manga of 5 Oct 2017. She is called Masaki._

CHAPTER 1

Yoshida thanked Kuroki for the drink; it was something that she had not expected. They stood together for a while drinking the coffee, both trying to understand the other. The rain increased its intensity and they paused a while to see if it eased off.

"Well, let's get going", said Yoshida finally and the pair stepped out into the torrential rain. Yoshida smiled down at Kuroki and said, "No complaints about my umbrella now, Kuroki-san?"

Kuroki smiled back and, closing the distance between herself and Yoshida, said, "No".

"My name is Tomoko" said Kuroki "but I don't know yours".

"Mine is Masaki", said Yoshida.

"That's a nice name", said Kuroki.

The rain continued to fall heavily as they walked along and passing traffic splashed dirty water onto their legs right up to their knees. They soon were both soaked.

"I live here", said Kuroki. She noted how wet and dirty Yoshida's legs had become and said, "Do you want to come inside and dry off your socks and shoes Masaki-san?" she asked.

Yoshida smiled briefly at the new friendlier name. "That's nice of you Tomoko-san", she replied.

Tomoko realised that their relationship had moved to a closer stage and she wondered if she had made a mistake. After all, Yoshida was a violent delinquent as she well knew. But…. it was too late now.

No-one was home and they climbed the stairs to Tomoko's room where they took off their wet clothing. Tomoko surreptitiously watched Yoshida as she pulled off her socks. Her legs were so long and beautiful, and with smooth skin.

"How did you get to be so tall and beautiful?" asked Tomoko without thinking. She immediately blushed and felt awkward, it was more than she had wanted to say. '

"I'm not beautiful!" Yoshida said with slight anger rising in her voice.

Tomoko worried that violence was but a short distance away. She looked towards the room door and wondered if she could make it out before Yoshida caught her.

However, Yoshida continued in a more normal tone "I'm tall because my mother was very tall, or so my relatives tell me. My mother died when I was six years old and my aunt looked after me after that".

Kuroki was relieved that the possibility of violence had receded into the background. "I can lend you some of my spare socks Masaki-san", she said to Yoshida "but they might not fit you because I'm small".

She gave Yoshida a clean pair of her socks but Yoshida was unable to put them on after two attempts.

"I think it is because your legs are still a bit damp", said Kuroki.

She grabbed a warm dry towel and moved over to Yoshida's feet and without waiting for permission began drying Yoshida's ankles. Yoshida did not appear to mind, and indeed held her leg out so Kuroki had full access below the knee. 'This is great!' thought Kuroki as she gently rubbed the towel higher over Yoshida's shin and curvaceous calf. She then moved her towelling down and began to sensually massage Yoshida's feet through the towel.

Had Yoshida been a cat she would have started purring and a look of pleasure relaxed her face. Her eyes almost closed. "That feels lovely Tomoko-san" she said.

Tomoko continued her towelling alternating between legs and feet and would happily have continued doing this for hours. It was so peaceful and satisfying. Yoshida was obviously enjoying the sensation too. Tomoko slowly began to move her towelling boundaries further upwards beyond the knee.

"Stop right there!" Yoshida said. She did not sound angry. Tomoko had tried to progress a few centimetres above the knee and that was obviously the limit.

"Try putting the socks on now Tomoko-san", she said in a friendly way. Tomoko did as she was bidden and after both socks were on, got up and sat alongside Yoshida.

"The rain seems to have stopped now" said Yoshida, "I'd better continue on home".

They walked downstairs to the hallway where Yoshida put on her partly dried shoes. "Well, thanks for the socks Tomoko-san", she said and without any warning she put her arm around Tomoko and, pulling her close, planted a warm kiss on Tomoko's cheek. She was gone before Tomoko recovered her senses.

( _continued in chapter 2_ )


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Yoshida lay back in her bed and her mind returned to Tomoko. How had that awkward girl got so far into her thoughts? Yoshida found something strangely attractive about Tomoko's character, however anyone could see that she was weird. 'She wouldn't fit in with my group of friends at all', Yoshida thought. Yoshida was unaware that she herself did not exactly fit in with her group of wayward young women. She was too naïve and it would not be long before they began to leave her out of their more precocious adult activities. Yoshida turned over to go to sleep but the last thoughts in her mind that night were the softness of Tomoko's cheek beneath her lips and the warm friendly feeling between herself and Tomoko.

Tomoko, too, lay back in her bed but had been unable to sleep for more than an hour now. Her mind was racing backwards and forwards and her triumphant mood kept her awake. This had been one of the best days of her life. How had she gotten away with stroking Yoshida's legs without being beaten up? She didn't know, and wasn't questioning fate. Her mind raced ahead to what might eventuate in future in her new relationship with Yoshida. It didn't seem likely that they would go back to the previous status. Maybe things would progress further and the boundaries above Yoshida's knees would recede ever upwards, centimetre by glorious centimetre. Tomoko's mind almost exploded thinking about such delights. Sleep was impossible.

( _continued in chapter 3_ )


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tomoko and Yoshida met at school daily and things returned almost to normal except that they got together for lunches to talk about this and that. The only change was the new intimate aspect to their relationship that could be detected only in their eyes. In their own ways, Ucchi and Nemo both picked up on the slight change but it did not appear odd, nor gossip-worthy. Others in the class did not notice at all because both girls were outside the mainstream social life of the class.

It was a few days later in the week that Yoshida and Tomoko walked home together again. When they reached Tomoko's house Yoshida was tense in anticipation of being invited inside, but it was not a certainty.

"I think my brother's playing soccer today", said Tomoko, "do you want to come in for a cup of coffee and maybe play a video game?"

Yoshida smiled happily – she couldn't restrain herself – and said, "Yes. That'll be nice". Tomoko, too, was happy that Yoshida was as enthusiastic as herself to find out what delights would spring from this second visit to chez Tomoko.

Comfortably ensconced in Tomoko's room they both relaxed after checking that neither Tomoko's mother nor Tomoki himself were at home. Tomoko could hardly believe that such a beautiful girl as Yoshida was really in her room talking to her; it was like a dream come true. The two girls listened to music for a while and then talked about school for a short time. They then began to play an old video game that had a single controller. Tomoko showed Yoshida how to play the game and they played relatively peacefully for a while. Then things began to heat up as their competitive spirits began to emerge. They were soon squabbling as friends over the control. Then they began wrestling over the control; Yoshida was taller and stronger but Tomoko was determined and provocative – she fought dirty. Every time that Yoshida was getting the upper hand in the struggle Tomoko would encroach on Masaki's sensitive areas. Yoshida would then have to respond by defending herself and forgetting the control temporarily. Finally Yoshida held Tomoko firmly within her arms and Tomoko took one liberty too many. She made a successful lurch for Masaki's genitals. Yoshida reverted to type and exploded, violently hurling Tomoko to the floor.

Tomoko was not seriously hurt but she banged her nose against a table leg and it began to bleed.

Yoshida angrily stood up to leave and said to Tomoko, "You are taking too many liberties Tomoko!"

Tomoko realised that she had gone too far and felt afraid of losing Yoshida's friendship. Her nose hurt only a little but she slyly smeared the blood that was flowing so that it spread over her chin and lips. The damage now looked far more serious than it was. She began crying in order to soften the anger in Yoshida.

It worked. When Yoshida looked down to see Tomoko crying and covered in blood lying on the floor she felt sorry for her friend. She reached down and cradled Tomoko and used a tissue to wipe away the blood and stem the flow from Tomoko's nose.

"You know you deserved that!" she reprimanded Tomoko. Tomoko continued crying and bent her head in supplication.

"Come on Tomoko" said Masaki, "stop crying, I didn't mean to hurt you so badly".

"But you did!" said Tomoko and redoubled her crying.

Yoshida stroked her friend's hair to calm her down. Tomoko slyly burrowed her way into Yoshida's bosom and felt the soft, smooth flesh at the top of Masaki's breasts against her cheeks. 'Paradise!' thought Tomoko and tailed off her crying to occasional light sobbing. It was some five minutes before the two girls stood up again. It seemed that Yoshida had enjoyed stroking Tomoko's hair as much as Tomoko had enjoyed being enfolded in Masaki's bosom. The difference was that Tomoko would have freely admitted the pleasure if challenged, but Yoshida did not even admit to herself that she enjoyed comforting Tomoko.

When the bleeding had stopped Tomoko washed her face clean. She tidied herself up and said to Yoshida, "you have to compensate me for that savage attack; you nearly broke my nose".

"I'm sorry", said Yoshida. She was now really feeling sorry; the outrage caused by Tomoko's intimate grope had faded and all that remained was Tomoko's reproachful look.

"I'm sorry", she repeated.

Tomoko put on a hangdog look and said, "You have to kiss me to show that you are sorry".

Yoshida thought for a moment and then leaned in to kiss Tomoko on the cheek. Tomoko was alive to this and rapidly turned her head and caught Yoshida's kiss full on her lips. As Yoshida froze in mid-air, not expecting to kiss on the lips, so Tomoko swiftly gave Yoshida a return kiss of her own on the lips.

"OK, I'll accept your apology", said Tomoko looking directly into Masaki's eyes and wearing an intimate friendly smile.

They smiled at each other and both were happy. Yoshida had a slight feeling that somehow she had been duped, and Tomoko had a wonderful feeling that she had outwitted Yoshida and had gotten a kiss to treasure amongst her new store of memories. Yoshida's problem was that Tomoko was always ten seconds ahead of her in thought and action.

It was soon time for Yoshida to continue on to her aunt's house. At the bottom of the stairs Yoshida put on her outdoor shoes and stood up to say goodbye. Tomoko moved in closer to Yoshida and looked up at her. She raised herself on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Yoshida's cheek before saying goodnight. She received a kiss on the cheek in return.

'No point in rushing things with a goodnight kiss on the lips just yet', thought Tomoko, 'I'll bide my time and make a goodnight kiss into a habit between us before upgrading it into a kiss on the lips'.

Lying in bed that night Tomoko could only think of the softness and warmth of Yoshida's smooth bosom. She wanted more of that.

( _to be continued …._ )


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Tomoko set out on Saturday to meet Masaki on their first date. They had chosen to go on a trip to Yokohama so as to be in a place where it was unlikely that they would meet anyone they knew. Neither of them had been there before so it would be a shared new experience. They travelled separately on the same train and did not sit together until they were almost at Yokohama. It would certainly be less interesting than the school trip to Kyoto but they had a surprising amount of fun experiencing the local shopping on Isezaki-cho and eating together in a small restaurant before visiting the famous Japanese gardens. Late in the afternoon they went back to the centre of town and sat together in a cinema to watch a romantic comedy. During the showing Tomoko made the first move and took Yoshida's hand in hers in the darkened cinema. Yoshida responded with a warm grip. It was very pleasurable for Tomoko.

However, they became a little blasé about their secrecy and walked down towards the railway station for the return journey still holding hands. As they walked along the road a car went past and in the back seat a girl swivelled round curiously to look carefully at Yoshida and Tomoko. Neither of them noticed the girl and continued on to the train back to Tokyo where they initially sat together but moved to separate seating as the train approached central Tokyo.

Later in the evening Sasaki Ucchi was alerted to answer her phone. She saw it was an old friend from her local area calling.

"Hello Ucchi, I've got some very interesting news for you!" said her friend.

"What?"

"Remember that weird girl you told me about after your trip to Kyoto? The one that followed you everywhere?"

"Yes", said Ucchi with her eyes popping with excitement at news of Tomoko.

"Well, my parents took me through Yokohama to visit my aunt and I saw your little friend holding hands with someone in the city. She didn't see me though."

"Oh!" exclaimed Ucchi, "was she with a foreign sailor?"

"You'll be amazed! But you have to buy me a cake next time we go to the mall if you want me to tell you…"

"OK", said Ucchi, feeling a little peeved about the delay in getting the full information. "I'll buy you a coffee too if it's really interesting".

"It's interesting alright! She was holding hands with a girl!"

"Nooo!" said Ucchi, with a downbeat tragic tone entering her voice.

"Are you upset about it?" asked her friend on hearing the tone of Ucchi's voice.

"No – not at all!" said Ucchi brightly as she quickly recovered her poise. "What did the girl look like?"

"She was very tall with an athletic figure and her hair was bleached blonde. She was good looking but a bit scary. It definitely wasn't a foreign sailor!"

"The b…!" exclaimed Ucchi as she threw her phone to the floor.

A minute later her friend called back and told her that her phone had gone dead.

"It's OK" said Ucchi, "my mother was calling me down and I dropped the phone. I have to go now but thanks very much for the call. I'll definitely buy you a cake, a coffee ….. and an ice cream", she said with a forced laugh.

"I'll hold you to that" laughed her friend as she ended the call.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Ucchi, "that overgrown, half-witted bitch Yoshida has captured my admirer!" Ucchi threw herself onto her bed and began pounding the pillows with her fists and kicking her feet up and down on the mattress. Tears of rage poured from her eyes! "What a stinking bitch! What a slag! And that bitch Tomoko couldn't restrain her lust when she could have kept chasing after me and may have got somewhere. What a shitty world!" she yelled.

The following day Ucchi was still raging about her loss but a plan was slowly forming in her mind. 'The first step is to see that Yoshida's gang of trouble-making losers find out that Yoshida is a carpet muncher! That will fix her wagon! I must get the message to them so they don't know where it comes from so that I don't get beaten up. It's good they don't know who reported their lovers' meeting in Yokohama and how I got the information'. She felt satisfied in a bitter unhappy way, "Someone is going to pay for this!" she said out loud.

 **\- o -**

It took but two days for Yoshida's gang of friends to hear the news about Yoshida. Three of them were together hanging out in a quiet spot when Yoshida arrived to join them. They all looked meaningfully at each other as she approached. It was not going to be pretty.

"I hear that you've gone over to the other side" said one of them.

"What are you talking about?" said Yoshida.

"We've heard that you've finally nailed that ugly little freak that you hang out with at lunch times", said another.

Yoshida immediately swelled with anger. "She's not an ugly little freak you bitch. You'd better be careful what you say!"

The others laughed scornfully.

"Have you done it yet?"

"How much did she pay you to kiss her?"

"Is she good in bed?"

The questions came thick and fast. In fact they weren't questions, they were just insults. Yoshida clenched her fists in readiness. No one spoke to her like this without paying in blood!

"Couldn't you do better than that weird dwarf?" left the lips of one of the girls. A second later she was spitting out her front teeth as Yoshida arrowed a straight right into her face.

The two other girls leapt forward to help their bloodied friend and punish Yoshida. It was a reckless move. Both girls grabbed handfuls of Yoshida's hair and pulled; Yoshida was bent over by their weight. They began kicking at Yoshida's legs. Yoshida concentrated her attention on just one of the girls. She hit her a mighty blow in the stomach which took the bitch out of the fight for a while. Yoshida then dealt with the fool still trying to beat her in a solo attempt. It was quickly over as Yoshida levered herself off an adjacent wall and gave her a savage flying downward stamp on the side of her knee, which collapsed leaving her yelling on the floor.

Yoshida, breathing hard, looked at the three of them. One stemming the flow of blood around her mouth and in no mood to continue. One bent double trying to get her breath back. One lying on the pavement still crying in agony and holding her knee. Yoshida gave an uppercut to the one who was bent double and decided that that was enough.

"Let me warn you evil bitches, if any of you try to make things difficult for Tomoko or for me then I'll come straight round to look for you and I'll give you the thrashing of your miserable lives. I hope that is clear". None of the three 'evil bitches' had anything to say.

Yoshida realised as she walked away that this was the end of her friendship with this group and the potential for things to get much more difficult for herself socially was clear. She stopped when she was out of view of the girls and stooped down to check her painful shins; one of them was trickling blood where the skin had been broken by a kick. 'How did those bitches find out that Tomoko and I had gone on a date?' she wondered. 'Was that one date something that I'm going to bitterly regret?'

( _continued in chapter 5_ )


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Yoshida had let Tomoko know that she had decided after the fight with her ex-friends that she wanted to take time-out in her relationship with Tomoko. She did it as carefully and diplomatically as possible. Tomoko took it badly but said little. Yoshida was upset to hurt her because she had become very attached to Tomoko.

Tomoko was really depressed by Masaki's new reluctance to advance their relationship. She had thought that they were on a continuous advance, which might be slow, but it was going ahead to a joyful future. Now they seemed to have run into a brick wall after Masaki's worries about her reputation. It was all so depressing and had now dragged on for weeks.

Into the gloom stepped Sasaki Ucchi.

When Ucchi had recovered from her angry tantrum after hearing about Yoshida stealing someone who Ucchi had thought was her own personal admirer she started to think about how to get Tomoko back. Ideally she would have liked to beat Yoshida physically but that was not a practical solution. Ucchi wasn't into brawling but Yoshida most definitely was; she was someone not to be messed with. Ucchi's repossession of Tomoko's interest would have to be done in secrecy. That suited her purposes anyway because she had no desire to be publicly labelled as a lesbian or as Tomoko's girlfriend. Ucchi decided to recover Tomoko's attention by seducing her. Since Yoshida was away from school for one or two days every week that gave Ucchi ample scope to act.

The first move began several weeks later when Yoshida was absent again. It occurred at break time when most of the class had left the room. Only a few students remained when Ucchi went over to Tomoko's desk and said, "Tomoko, can you help me understand this maths problem"?

Tomoko looked up in surprise at being addressed by this weird girl with the emoji face. "What's the problem?" she asked.

Ucchi leaned forward across the desk. Her body shielded the two girls from direct observation by the remaining students. As she leant forward Tomoko could not help noticing that Ucchi's blouse was unbuttoned more than was usual. The top of her breasts were clearly on display. 'Not bad!' thought Tomoko, 'Very nice tits indeed!'

Ucchi wrote out the algebra problem she was struggling with and asked Tomoko about aspects of the method of solution. Tomoko began to show her the method. As Tomoko wrote, Ucchi reached over to stop Tomoko's hand briefly to ask a supplementary question. Tomoko felt Ucchi's soft warm hand rest briefly on top of hers. It was a very pleasant feeling. As the explanation unfolded, Ucchi leaned further forward so that her breasts pushed gently against the skin of Tomoko's forearm for a minute. Later, her hair touched Tomoko's hair. Tomoko started to get a little flushed and confused. Luckily the students began returning to the class and Ucchi returned to her seat. The whole incident was unnoticed by anyone but it certainly woke up Tomoko.

Thinking about the matter later in the evening Tomoko opined that 'it seems like she is trying to lead me on'!

A similar occurrence happened when Yoshida was absent early in the following week. Ucchi leaned over Tomoko at her desk and asked about another maths problem. Luckily, maths was a subject in which Tomoko did better than the average student. Ucchi pressed her breasts into Tomoko's back as she asked about differential calculus. The pressure increased over a few minutes leaving no doubt about her message to Tomoko. She also brushed her fingers across Tomoko's hair as she returned to her desk.

Back home, in the evening, Tomoko decided to take advantage of this new situation. She would respond to Ucchi's temptations in no uncertain manner. It did not matter if Ucchi took offence because Tomoko had no romantic interest in her. Yoshida was Tomoko's interest. At the thought of Yoshida, Tomoko had a very brief pang of conscience and then a brief anxious moment about getting beaten up by Yoshida if she found out. Those worries were quickly pushed aside by the more recent memories of Ucchi's soft breasts exposed before her eyes and her soft touches.

It was more than six days before Tomoko had the opportunity to implement her strategy. It was break time and her nearest neighbour Nemoto had left her desk to go out. Ucchi came to ask about another problem in maths and Tomoko said, "Pull Nemo's desk over to mine and sit next to me. It will make things easier to explain".

"I can't understand how to tackle this trigonometry problem Tomoko", said Ucchi.

"Let's have a look at it", said Tomoko, simultaneously putting her arm around Ucchi's waist as she leaned over to the neighbouring desk.

"This problem is similar to something I did recently in spherical trigonometry", said Tomoko.

"What's spherical trigonometry?" said Ucchi.

Tomoko asked Ucchi to draw a rough map of the Pacific Ocean gap between Yokohama and San Francisco. As Ucchi began to sketch it out, Tomoko dropped her right hand down to rest on the exposed thigh of Ucchi.

"Well, Ucchi-san, can you draw what you think is the shortest route for a ship between these two ports?"

Once again Ucchi began drawing and Tomoko gripped Ucchi's waist more closely with her left hand and allowed her right hand to fall a little way down the inner surface of Ucchi's thigh. The desks concealed this action from the other students who remained in the classroom. Both girls were getting aroused. Tomoko moved her left arm from Ucchi's waist and let it ride slowly up and down Ucchi's back. Her right hand moved slowly further up Ucchi's thigh as she explained the calculation of great circle routes used in ocean navigation and how they appeared on the Pacific map drawn by Ucchi.

"Well, Ucchi, break will be over soon and I haven't finished explaining. Can we get together somewhere quiet where I can finish explaining?"

"Can you come round to my place at the weekend and give me some maths tuition?" asked Ucchi, her face distinctly flushed.

"That sounds like a good idea!" said Tomoko with a nice smile for Ucchi. "Tell me where you live, the best way to get there and the time to arrive".

And thus a new chapter opened up in the life of Kuroki Tomoko.

 _(Continued)_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Tomoko appeared at Ucchi's place at the agreed time. She was invited by Ucchi into the living room to meet her parents. Ucchi's mother was very beautiful and friendly. Her father was also friendly but Tomoko could see where the emoji face had come from.

"So…..you are excellent at maths, my daughter tells me", said Ucchi's father.

"I….I wouldn't claim to be excellent", said Tomoko.

"She was top of the class in the last maths exam", volunteered Ucchi.

"That's good", said Ucchi's father, "I'm sure you will be a good teacher for my daughter".

After the formalities of meeting the parents, Ucchi and Tomoko went upstairs to Ucchi's room. It was very nice and a little bigger than Tomoko's room. It was also much more 'girly'.

"Let's sit together here at the desk", said Ucchi, "my parents are going out soon and then we can really get down to it". Tomoko caught the suggestive undertone of that remark and she approved.

Ucchi pulled up two chairs to her desk and beckoned Tomoko to join her at one of them. They both spent the next five minutes looking at cute cat pictures on the computer and then switched to maths work until they heard Ucchi's mother shouting up the stairs, "We're going now Ucchi. Take care of your friend. The refreshments are laid out down here for you". "Bye Ucchi", added her father. The door closed and Ucchi and Tomoko were alone in Ucchi's bedroom.

Ucchi was totally inexperienced. However, she had been in a state of suppressed sexual tension for more than a year now. Tomoko did not know it but she was about to unplug the magma cap of a sexual volcano. Tomoko, too, was almost totally inexperienced, in spite of having told Ucchi in the Kyoto hotel room that she had already lost her virginity.

Things started slowly, with Ucchi making all the first moves of gently touching Tomoko as they pretended to write out equations. Tomoko's throat felt dry and she was scared; her recently developed confidence seemed to have evaporated. Ucchi was naturally more at ease in her own bedroom. She reversed the situation that pertained in Tomoko's last 'spherical trigonometry' lesson in school. It was Ucchi who encircled Tomoko's waist with her arm and dropped a hand onto Tomoko's thigh. As Tomoko stutteringly explained some mathematical point Ucchi leant in close and said, "You are so clever Tomoko", and with that she gave Tomoko a soft kiss on the cheek. Similar kisses from Ucchi followed in succession interspersed with lots of praise.

Eventually the train of kisses had warmed up Tomoko so that she turned towards Ucchi and moved in close to give her a warm kiss on the neck just below the ear. Ucchi put both arms around Tomoko and held her intimately close. Tomoko needed no further invitation and placed her hand on one of Ucchi's breasts. It was smaller than Tomoko's benchmark in such matters - Naruse Yuu's breast - but nevertheless it still felt marvellous to hold and squeeze.

Tomoko said, "Ucchi I need to tell you that I am a close friend with Yoshida nowadays and I need to keep secret anything that goes on in our maths lessons. In fact, please keep the maths lessons secret from everyone."

Ucchi was miffed to hear this, but the secrecy fell in with her own plans and she already knew of Tomoko and Yoshida's date.

"Have you done it with Yoshida?" Ucchi bluntly asked.

"No!" said Tomoko vehemently.

Ucchi believed her. 'Anyway, after I seduce Tomoko and get her under my spell Yoshida will be ancient history', surmised Ucchi. She briefly visualised Yoshida being flushed down a toilet pan. Any jealous thoughts she had about Yoshida were cleansed from her mind.

"So we should both agree to keep our meetings at my house secret. Are you OK with that Tomoko?" Ucchi said.

"Yes. I swear." said Tomoko.

Ucchi threw aside any reserve that she might have after Tomoko's conspiratorial request for secrecy. She quickly revealed herself to be a sexually voracious girl in spite of her innocent persona at school. Tomoko was surprised by the bold initiatives that Ucchi took and although she enjoyed Ucchi's actions she struggled to keep pace with her.

As Tomoko travelled back home on the train her mind was full of the afternoon's happenings which had involved some very energetic scissoring and earth-shattering orgasms. Things had gotten awkward and embarrassing at times but they had both gradually learned the practical skills needed. She and Ucchi were now an item; but where did that leave her relationship with Masaki? Tomoko had loved her afternoon with Ucchi but her heart belonged to Masaki. 'What a situation to be in!' thought Tomoko. 'I'm doing wrong to Masaki because, although she's not going out with me right now, she'll ultimately come round to my persuasion. What a rotten bitch I am!' she thought.

'I'm torn between love for Masaki and lust for Ucchi' she thought. She was tired from the afternoon's exertions and wasn't able to think about moral matters any further. 'I'll put the whole matter on the back burner just now and keep the situation unchanged for a while. After all, there's no problem so serious that it can't be solved by forgetting about it'.

( _to be continued …._ )


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Yoshida stood angrily telling Tomoko about her ex-friends and the insults that had led up to the violence. Tomoko had heard the story before but she was still interested in hearing it again with odd slivers of previously unknown background revealed. Yoshida, however, had to attend the principal's office so cut the story short and stormed off still angry. Tomoko leaned against a window ledge with her head lowered in a pensive mood.

It was at this fortuitous moment that Imae Megumi appeared on the scene. She had assumed from Tomoko's body language and Yoshida's angry departure that Tomoko was crying and in distress. "What is the problem Tomoko?" she said.

Tomoko was immediately alive to Imae's assumptions and said, "It's OK. There's no problem".

"Are you sure?" asked Imae.

By now Tomoko's brain had caught up with the situation. Here before her, looking solicitous, was that fine senpai Imae Megumi. Her mind flashed back to previous encounters where Tomoko had taken the opportunity to have a good hug, squeeze and feel of Imae when she offered help out of the kindness of her heart. She had never come out of an encounter with Imae feeling worse than when she went in, and mostly had come out walking on air after stealing a mild sensual thrill. There had never been a negative outcome from that. Imae Megumi was such a kind person, and she also possessed a fine body, sleek shiny thick black hair, and a good looking face!

Thoughts of Yoshida's problems disappeared from Tomoko's mind immediately and she began to stutter in a downhearted way, "w..w..well….there is a problem but I don't think you can help me Imae senpai".

"I'm sure I can", said Imae.

Tomoko began to snivel and said, "I wish I had never been born. I have no friends except Yoshida and she is very angry now". That was almost true, but led Imae astray as to the real situation.

"I'm sure she will calm down and you will be friends again; and you must have other friends too".

"I have no friends and everybody hates me", Tomoko said as she wiped at her eye sockets trying to generate a teary face.

"Come along to my room and tell me all about it", said Imae, "you will feel better then".

Tomoko, with her head bowed, obediently and willingly followed Imae into her office room. Imae closed the door and asked again, "Tell me what the real problem is Tomoko".

Tomoko had an almost endless store of bad things that had happened to her after she entered high school. She began to unload them one after the other onto Imae. Imae listened patiently and with empathy. As the stories became more painful to Tomoko some genuine tears emerged and streaked down her face. Imae put an arm around Tomoko's shoulders to comfort her. Tomoko bent inwards to position herself with her head angled down over Imae Megumi's chest. She put an arm loosely around Imae's back. The stories grew more harrowing: someone had thrown Tomoko's bento into the toilet pan out of malice; a bunch of girls had pushed Tomoko down a muddy bank and had stood laughing at her as she struggled up the slimy bank; some spiteful person had put chewing gum in her hair. And so the stories grew – some of them true, most elaborated upon, and some downright false and made up on the spot. The tears were now really flowing and Imae had both arms around Tomoko, holding the seemingly broken girl close to her.

Tomoko had found that the weight of her awful stories had not only convinced Imae but had depressed herself a little. On the other hand, she had to hide her pleasure at being held so tightly and lovingly by the delightful Imae Megumi. Little by little Tomoko's arm had completely encircled Imae's back and the hand of the other arm rested above Imae's waist, a little below her breast. Her hair was no doubt caressing Imae's neck and chin and her cheek was pressed against Imae's chest. 'Where do I go from here?' thought Tomoko.

"Do you want me to take you home?" asked Imae.

"No – not yet!" said Tomoko and looked up beseechingly at Imae. "I'm all teary and messed up. It will be too embarrassing for me"! As Tomoko said this she raised her free hand up to sit fully on Imae's breast, as if to emphasize not wanting to go home just now. 'Ah…lovely!' thought Tomoko 'let's stay like this for a while so that I can sneak a squeeze or two into the conversational stream'.

"You are the only one who helps me all the time", said Tomoko. "I really appreciate the help that you've given me since I arrived here". And with this last statement she gave a gentle squeeze to Imae's breast. It felt great! Imae was concentrating on what Tomoko was saying and the sensation of the squeeze was a lesser background occurrence. "I will be really sad when you leave at the end of the year. I won't know where to turn for help". Another little squeeze.

"I'm sure you will find the new student president willing to help you", said Imae.

"Will you come back and visit us sometime Imae sensei?" said Tomoko looking up imploringly into Imae's eyes. She gave Imae a gentle rub over the nipple and pressure round the waist. Imae started to get a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Of course I will", said Imae. "I hope to go to a local university so I should find it easy to visit you Tomoko", and so saying she gave Tomoko a nice hug. They had been holding together for quite a long time now and the bodies of both girls were getting warmer.

Finally Imae had to tell Tomoko that it was time for her to be brave and face the cruel world alone at this moment. She removed Tomoko's hand from her breast and manoeuvred to allow some space between their bodies.

Tomoko began heavy sobbing again and clung to Imae saying, "I told you no one loves me. No one cares about me! I'm all alone in the world! I can't bear it!"

Imae, too, was upset to see Tomoko in this extremely distressed state. She put both of her arms around Tomoko again to comfort her and even replaced Tomoko's hand back on her breast. Tomoko was incredulous! 'This girl must be loopy!' she thought. 'What an amazing act!'

Tomoko did not take full advantage of that act of kindness and after a couple of minutes she stopped her sobbing and, looking up into Imae's face, said in a pseudo-brave way, "I will try to do my best and get over things, Imae-senpai. I promise you". She gave Imae's breast one last squeeze and kissed her on the neck.

"You have been so kind to me Imae-senpai. It has been the worst time for me but you haven't let me down. I'll remember your kindness all my life". And with that statement Tomoko said goodbye and left the office.

Imae was touched by Tomoko's apparently genuine appreciation of her acts of kindness. She felt good to have done something so useful.

A little while later Imae was sitting at her desk and her mind reflected on the day. 'How sad it was to see a student so friendless and lonely as Tomoko'. She paused for several minutes and then wondered 'how did I get so warm and flushed? That girl Tomoko seems to have an inner power'. Imae's experience of life, and her attitude to it, prevented her from seeing the matter in a similar way to Tomoko, who at this precise moment was almost skipping down the road and thinking, 'Wow! 'Wow!''

( _continued in chapter 8_ )


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"I've noticed a change in you recently and I think that maybe you've found a new girlfriend", said Yoshida in the cafeteria. Tomoko's blood froze!

"No! …. No!" Tomoko almost shouted, and again for emphasis: "No!"

"I've noticed that Nemoto often pulls her desk across to talk to you in lessons and that you walk around together a lot talking and that you both ran close together in the sports marathon."

Tomoko almost cried with relief at finding Yoshida so far off target.

"Don't be silly Masaki!" she said and felt the urge to hug Masaki closely. "Nemo sometimes forgets her text book and asks to share with me because she sits next to me. We sometimes talk about anime because we are both interested in that. Nemo can't talk to anyone else about it because she thinks it is not cool. She was rude to me in the sports meeting as she passed me so I busted a gut to beat her. We were both almost dying at the end!"

"You are the only one I want to be my close friend Masaki", Tomoko said, "I want us to get together again. I'm lonely without you."

Yoshida was clearly touched by those sentiments and she said in a gentle voice, "Just give me a little more time to sort things out Tomoko. There's a lot of pressure on me at the moment and it is difficult for me to tell you the full details."

 **\- o –**

Sitting at her desk in a boring literature lesson later in the afternoon Tomoko's mind turned to what Masaki had said and the idea that she was getting too close to Nemo. This painted Nemo in a fresh light for Tomoko – as a desirable partner.

Nemoto Hina was no slouch in the looks department. Her body was trim and her face was perhaps the prettiest in the class. She was friendly and sociable and she liked anime so she would be easy for Tomoko to talk to in private. The only thing she lacked was a presence. Tomoko loved Yoshida, lusted with Ucchi, and was comfortable, respectful and sensual with Imae, but what could she be with Nemoto? Tomoko pictured herself and Nemo making love but it was not a dream to inspire her. It did not repel her either – 'maybe if we were trapped together in a winter hut in Hokkaido for two weeks some sparks might fly'. Tomoko let her mind run free to picture herself and Nemo making love in all sorts of situations: in an aircraft toilet; in a public cinema; on the bench top of a large busy kitchen; in Nemo's mother's bed; whilst snorkelling underwater; in a threesome with Imae; in a threesome with Ucchi. Nope! None of them aroused her. 'How weird to be unexcited!' she thought.

'What then if I had Ucchi in _her_ mother's bed?' That sent a thrill through Tomoko - especially acute since it immediately became her intention to see if Ucchi would agree to that in some future 'maths lesson'.

Thinking of Ucchi again, and her recent talk with Masaki, made her acutely aware of her moral dilemma, 'I don't want to give up my thrills with Ucchi just yet but I don't want to lose Masaki'. Tomoko knew that the affair with Ucchi would have to finish at some stage.

'Do I really love Masaki?' she speculated.

'Yes, I do', came the answer in her mind.

'Would I take a bullet for her?' she asked herself.

'No.…..or maybe I would.' Emotions clouded her thoughts and she almost began crying in the classroom.

'Yes, I would take a bullet for Masaki!' she determined. She felt happy now.

"Kuroki!" shouted the literature teacher, "what are you pulling faces for?"

"I'm sorry sensei", replied Tomoko. "I got wrapped up with something I had read in a book and your lesson had brought it to mind."

'I lie so easily nowadays', thought Tomoko. 'My life is getting too complex. It could all collapse around my ears one day'.

A further complexity in Tomoko's life arose when she arrived home a little earlier than usual from school and went upstairs to her bedroom. She heard noises coming from Tomoki's room and went to investigate. On opening the room door she got the surprise of her life when she saw Tomoki bare-chested and pulling up his trousers, whilst lying in Tomoki's bed was none other than Komiyama-san apparently naked and pulling a sheet up to her neck!

"What are you both doing!" she asked needlessly. Tomoko was in shock!

"Get out of here!" shouted Tomoki and gave her a rough shunt back out of his room. The door slammed shut after her.

"My God!" gasped Tomoko. She retired, shocked, to her own room to await events.

She did not have long to wait until Tomoki knocked on her room door. Tomoko said, "Come in".

Tomoki entered followed closely by Komiyama Kotomi. They both looked shamefaced and Komiyama stared intently at the carpet. Tomoki said, "As you can see, Kotomi and I are now in a relationship, and we would like to ask you to keep it secret from our parents and everyone at school."

Tomoko was silent; this would be a good time to demand all sorts of favours from both of them. She then realised that she herself would perhaps need to ask for similar favours from them in future.

Tomoko said, "OK. I'll keep it secret from everyone. In return you have to keep secret anything that you find out about me that I may not wish to be known in future."

A relieved Tomoki could not believe how easily that had gone.

"OK", he said, "we agree to that and swear to keep your secrets." He glanced at Komiyama to obtain her agreement.

"I agree to that", said Komiyama.

There was an embarrassed pause for a minute and then Tomoki and Komiyama backed out of Tomoko's room, and soon after they left the house.

When they had gone Tomoko said to herself, "My God, the Kuroki family are getting their share at last!"

( _continued …._ )


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

On Thursday evening Tomoko went round to a pre-arranged meeting at Ucchi's house. Her parents had gone out to a concert for the evening and would not be back until very late. Ucchi welcomed her lover at the door and, after giving her a passionate and greedy kiss, led her upstairs to her bedroom study. Maths book lay out on the desktop to cover for any unexpected interruptions.

"Ucchi, you had better do some extra maths study during the times I am not here so that you can show to your parents that you have improved next time there is a test. Otherwise, they may smell a rat."

"Good idea – I'll do that", said Ucchi seriously.

"Well, that's the formal stuff over", said Tomoko, and so saying she grabbed Ucchi around the waist and forced her onto her back on the bed.

"Oh!" laughed Ucchi, "you are hungry today!"

Tomoko covered Ucchi face and shoulders with eager kisses. 'This is so enjoyable', she thought. Things were going much more easily this time. She soon had Ucchi's breasts open to her gaze.

One hour later Tomoko was absolutely exhausted after taking the active role non-stop. "My muscles have run out of power now", she told Ucchi.

"You just rest, my lover", said Ucchi. "I'll take over now".

Ucchi was as good as her word and Tomoko did not get the rest she wanted and at the end of their two-hour session her thighs felt like jelly. Ucchi however was still going strong.

"I think your cheerleading training is paying off now Ucchi", said Tomoko, "You're in much better condition than me."

Tomoko had several more meetings of this nature with Ucchi over the next seven weeks and they were all enjoyable and without any conflict. Both of them felt themselves becoming more mature and their confidence increased. However, Tomoko's interest was beginning to slowly tail off after about five such sessions.

This period in their lives came to an abrupt end a few days after Yoshida told Tomoko that she wanted to rekindle their relationship if Tomoko was agreeable. Tomoko was overjoyed and threw her arms around Yoshida and hugged her as tightly as she could for several minutes.

"You've got to let me go now Tomoko." Yoshida smiled happily; this was the best she had felt for quite a while now.

"I'm relieved that you didn't dump me", said Yoshida. Tomoko immediately decided to bring her relationship with Ucchi to an end. She would have to do it gently somehow.

"Can you walk me home after school", Tomoko asked.

"I'd love to", said Yoshida.

On arrival at Tomoko's house she and Yoshida began kissing passionately as soon as they had discovered they were alone in the house. Tomoko's kissing with Yoshida was different from that with Ucchi. She had tried to avoid kissing Ucchi on the lips as much as possible, but with Masaki she did that with enthusiasm. They spent the next hour in kissing and smiling at each other. Before Masaki headed home they arranged to go on a date to a funfair in two weeks' time.

A few days later Tomoko and Yoshida were sitting together having lunch in the almost empty cafeteria and Tomoko took the opportunity to ask Yoshida why she got angry so quickly and hit people.

"I was adopted as a young girl by my aunt and her husband. She already had two young sons who were older than me. If you think about it, I must have been a very heavy burden for them", said Yoshida.

"But you were her niece", said Tomoko.

"Yes, which is fine for a visit of a few hours, or staying with someone for a few days, but my stay has stretched out for ten years and more now. They have had to buy my clothes and food for all this time".

"I see", said Tomoko, "but how does this lead to you being quick to anger?"

"Well", said Yoshida, "there are several things that lead to that. For the first few years I was bullied by my two older cousins and could do nothing about it. One day, when I was about eight, the younger boy made me really upset with his bullying attitude to me. Without thinking I exploded and really attacked him. He fought back and I got beat. However, after that time he left me alone. I realised after that you are only respected if you fight back. The older boy still bullied me from time to time but I was not big enough to challenge him at first".

"Wow!" said Tomoko, "I hadn't known about that".

"No one does", said Yoshida, "except maybe the teacher. The teacher knows that I have to work in the family business for long hours and that is why I sometimes sleep in the classroom and at times have a day off school. That is why the teacher doesn't harass me for sleeping".

"What sort of work do you have to do?" asked Tomoko.

"All sorts of things like delivering goods to people's houses and working in our warehouse stacking pallets with cases of various things", replied Yoshida. "At least this way I can make a contribution to the family to offset the costs of keeping me".

"That's a difficult situation to be in", said Tomoko sympathising.

Yoshida smiled, "another thing that might make me the way I am is that everyone who knew my mother tells me that she too had a quick temper and that people avoided upsetting her. It could be an inheritance from my mother. She didn't leave me any money but she left me a quick temper".

Yoshida laughed ruefully.

Tomoko thought to herself, 'Yes, but your mother left you beauty, Masaki', but she didn't have the courage to say that to Yoshida.

Tomoko and Yoshida rolled up to the funfair park in a happy mood. Yoshida was especially happy for some reason. They wandered around trying out the various amusements for a while and then found themselves near the huge roller coaster.

"Let's go on this together", said Tomoko.

"It looks scary", said Yoshida who had heard all the loud screaming of young people riding on it.

"Come on", said Tomoko pulling Yoshida by the arm towards the ticket booth.

Tomoko was happy to be strapped into her seat next to Yoshida and the both looked at each other with a sense of excitement has the cars travelled slowly upwards to a great height. The cars reached the top of the ride and then suddenly plunged almost vertically downwards into the depths of the network of supports holding up the rails.

"Aieeeeee!" screamed Tomoko and felt both scared and sick simultaneously.

"Yeahhhh!" yelled Yoshida loving the excitement.

The passengers on the ride fell into those two disparate groups – those who loved the excitement and those who wished to God that they had never gotten on the ride. Tomoko was squarely in the latter camp and her distress multiplied as the ride continued for a time which seemed to her to drag on forever. 'Maybe I'll never get off this ride', worried Tomoko, 'I'll just fall off and be killed'.

Finally, the ride was over and Yoshida sprang out full of life with gleaming eyes. She helped Tomoko off and was just on the point of suggesting that they go on the ride again when she looked at Tomoko and saw how distressed and bedraggled she was. Her face was covered in sweat and her eyes seemed unfocussed.

"I need to go to the toilet", Tomoko said, "I'm going to be sick".

Yoshida gently guided Tomoko to the toilets but Tomoko managed to keep the contents of her stomach intact – just. "I will never again go on one of those things!" she said. "It was hell – I was so scared! I felt like I left my stomach behind when we plunged downwards!"

Yoshida had loved the ride but gave up thoughts of convincing Tomoko to go on again. She resigned herself to following Tomoko's suggestion that they spend the rest of the afternoon on less demanding entertainments such as rifle shooting and trying to grab presents in a glass enclosure by controlling a crane.

Tomoko, when she had recovered, realised that Yoshida had given up doing something that she really wanted to do to help her friend. Tomoko felt very happy about that and was very warm towards Yoshida. They went around together with a new sense of intimacy, but not holding hands in public _._ It turned into a very pleasant date.

 **\- o -**

"Ucchi, I have something to tell you that's unpleasant for me to say", said Tomoko.

"What?"

"I have really enjoyed the time we have spent together and I will never forget you, b..b..but… I won't be coming around anymore. I'm really sorry. I really am".

"Why?" said Ucchi, whose shoulders suddenly slumped.

"I have to end our relationship because I am getting obsessed by you and my schoolwork is suffering. My family has noticed a change in me and they are starting to get suspicious. I really am sorry but I've got to go back to the old me".

"I'll never forget you", added Tomoko.

Ucchi was visibly upset and very disappointed. She began crying a little. Tomoko wanted to put her arm around Ucchi's shoulder to comfort her but knew that if she did she would go back on her decision to break off their relationship. She sat in silence until Ucchi had got back her composure.

Ucchi realised that Tomoko was deadly serious and that there was no point in making a big fuss because that might compromise the secrecy of their relationship. She just had to endure the pain alone.

"Are you taking up with Yoshida again?" she asked.

Tomoko for once could not lie: "Yes. That is the real reason", she admitted.

"Have you been seeing both of us at the same time?" asked Ucchi.

"No!...No!.. " said Tomoko. Ucchi believed her. She had grown used to telling when Tomoko was telling the truth. It was easy to do.

"You know I couldn't keep up physically", added Tomoko. Ucchi absorbed this confirmatory fact, knowing how easily she exhausted Tomoko.

"Have you told Yoshida about me?"

"No! I never will. Everything between us will remain secret from everyone for all time", said Tomoko.

This was a great relief to Ucchi who had no desire to be beaten senseless by Yoshida or to become generally known as someone in a lesbian relationship with Tomoko – and then rejected by her! However, that relief was tempered by the realisation that there would be no more 'maths lessons' from Tomoko. It was going to be painful for her, very painful.

 _(continued in chapter 10)_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Tomoko had never been so happy; it was great to be back with Masaki again. She was such a beautiful young woman and had a pleasant character beneath her aggressive brawling exterior. Tomoko often just looked at Yoshida when she was unaware she was being watched. All of Masaki's movements were graceful and unassuming.

"Sh..sh..shall we go to a love hotel one day?" asked Tomoko tentatively. It would be a leap in the level of their relationship so far. Tomoko had never even seen Masaki's breasts yet.

"Do you want to?" said Masaki, suddenly blushing deeply.

Tomoko smiled at the blushes and said "Yes, I really do. We are together now and I think we are both ready for it".

"I'll go with you then Tomoko but I have had no experience of that sort of thing".

Tomoko, of course, had had lots of sexual experience with Ucchi but she could hardly admit to that.

"We'll both have to learn some time. I'm sure it will bring us even closer together. I think you must have realised by now that I really love you Masaki…"

Masaki stepped forward with tears forming in her eyes and hugged Tomoko.

"I love you too Tomoko", she said. The two of them locked together in a tight embrace with tears slowly trickling down their faces.

Their first visit to a love hotel was a success. It sealed their relationship which was to last for many years. Masaki never found out about Ucchi nor Imae-senpai and was no less happy for not knowing. Tomoko honoured her decision to break things off with Ucchi and never saw her again in private. She later heard of Ucchi's wedding to a salary man. Tomoko did bump into Imae-senpai a couple of times a year and, when it was possible to do so, she held Megumi closely and heated things up between them but never went beyond half a dozen good squeezes and some innocuous kisses. An adult Imae was now more aware of things but she still allowed Tomoko that intimacy for old times' sake …and perhaps a little for her own enjoyment.

Yoshida Masaki was never aware of any of this and she lived happily with Tomoko for many, many years. They had a romantic wedding in Hawai'i when both were 24 years old.

THE END.


End file.
